


【亲情向】摇篮曲

by Silvia_ZC



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Drug Use, Family Reunions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_ZC/pseuds/Silvia_ZC
Summary: 在作为二代罗宾最后的时光里，杰森有一个爱他的母亲在他身边保护他不受伤害。





	【亲情向】摇篮曲

**Author's Note:**

> 角色死亡预警。有刀。  
> 凯瑟琳亲妈假死设定。  
> 配合Tiffany Alvord翻唱的《Rockabye》食用更佳。

凯瑟琳被小丑注射了药物之后，像团烂泥一样瘫在地上，眼睛还控制不住的盯着她的孩子，她好多年没见过他了。  
她只有在偶尔小丑心情好时候，会被拳打脚踢一顿，踢断肋骨，折断腿骨，注射毒品过后扔到犯罪巷深处的阴暗角落，这样她就无法逃跑了。她会整夜仰着头，睁大眼睛一眨不眨，直到酸痛干痒的眼睛流出泪水，她盯着被高高矮矮的建筑撕裂的破碎天空，运气好的话她能看到她的小鸟从空中一闪而过的黄绿残影。这比什么都能让她坚持下去。  
而今天不同以往，往常飞在天空的知更鸟落地了。

罗宾看到她表情有些惊讶，随后便成了怀疑和警惕。他慢慢靠近了。  
随着他一点点的靠近，他的表情变成震惊，凯瑟琳看到杰森的嘴巴微微张开，做了一个妈妈的口型。

不，危险，走开！可惜凯瑟琳因药物影响拼了命也只能发出含含糊糊的呻吟和咕哝声。  
她知道小丑想要杰森，早就看好了她的孩子，可她要保护他，她不能成为杰森的软肋。小丑早就通过药物和威胁控制了她，丈夫的死就是她试图反抗失败之后小丑的警告。  
小丑为了惩罚她的不自量力，要从她手里夺走杰森，她被注射了药物，进入假死，等她醒来后一切都不同了，她的孩子被韦恩收养了。小丑的计划又被打断了。这样很好，她的小鸟值得最好的。  
她知道她的孩子一直有颗钻石心，而让他发光只需要简单的擦拭上面的尘土。她又在毒品的影响下疯疯癫癫笑了。  
她不需要再受制于小丑了，她的孩子过上了美好，富足，不用担惊受怕的日子。她没什么需要担心的了，她不需要再坚强了，她可以走开了。  
很明显小丑不会轻易放弃，在她第一次尝试解脱的时候，得来的是杰森成为了新任罗宾的消息。她在毒品的幻象中又哭又笑，可她不敢崩溃，他的孩子，置于危险之中，而她不能就这样走开。  
小丑不需要威胁她要好好活着。她害怕了，她不知道自己选择死亡之后小丑会对杰森做什么，一切可怕的事情就会发生在杰森身上。  
凯瑟琳居然幻听了，是杰森的惨叫，之前从没发生过。在药效稍稍褪去后她终于意识到发生了什么，不是幻觉，也不是幻听，小丑抓到了她的小鸟，她的杰森。现在她宁愿去死，这样就不用看着自己的孩子备受折磨而自己无力保护，她流着泪，听着小丑用撬棍殴打杰森发出的闷响。药物早就把她的身体搞垮了，她能模模糊糊看见红色覆盖了杰森。她脸上被撬棍甩上了他孩子还没冷却的血液。  
“Jay，Jay……My baby. ” 除了重复这几个词她一时说不出其他了，常年的隔离囚禁和药物折磨毁了她的交流的能力和大脑。  
她挣扎着跪坐起来，膝行蹭向她的孩子，他身下暗红的有些滑腻的粘稠液体浸透了她的裤子，她的腿和膝盖凉凉的。  
“No, no. My baby.”她终于摸到了杰森的腿，哀嚎着，抱住他，颤抖无力的手尝试解开绳索。然后绝望的发现她早就破烂的身体根本做不到如此精细的动作。只能徒劳的用后背护住他，挡在他和小丑之间。  
小丑终于分了一点精力给她，一脚把她踹到一边。  
杰森发出了威胁的咆哮。  
“亲爱的，我是不是打扰了你们令人感动的母子团聚？”小丑对着罗宾故作感动的擦擦眼睛，血蹭到了他眼角，拉出一个月牙般的笑眼，随后哈哈大笑。  
听见小丑的笑声，凯瑟琳条件反射的蜷缩起来。随后又颤抖着一点一点展开身体，再次爬向杰森。这次小丑没有再踢开她，只是抓着她的头发拽起她，给她注射了什么。  
粗暴的动作让注射器的针头在她脖子上拉出了一道长长的口子，血液流到了小丑的手上，和杰森的融到一起。  
“别碰她，放开她！”杰森吼道。  
杰森激烈挣扎着，椅子擦过地板发出刺耳的声响。小丑反手抽了杰森一棍，让他闭嘴。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，太有趣了。那如你所愿，我放开咯！”  
小丑看着凯瑟琳和罗宾混在一切分辨不出差别的血液，舔了一下，突然嫌恶地撇撇嘴，拽着她的头发像是扔链球一样砸向墙壁。  
杰森冲着小丑的脸吐出被打碎的牙齿。  
“呸！冲我来啊！懦夫！”  
“哦哦哦，罗宾小鸟嫉妒了？因为j叔叔不再关注你了吗？”他一手拿着撬棍，一下一下打在手心，撬棍上的血液甩得到处都是，溅在脸上，身上，地上，拉出一条一条血痕，整个情景像是破碎镜框里面的照片，四分五裂。  
“别担心，你还是J叔叔最喜欢的小鸟！哈！哈！哈！”  
每一声笑都和肉体击打声重合。

杰森的叫声和闷哼在凯瑟琳耳朵里无限放大。药物使她浑身泛起灼烧般的痛，她拖着又被踢断肋骨，爬向杰森。她不知道自己在哪里，也不知道发生了什么，她无法思考了。她只知道她的孩子在受折磨，她要保护他，可是不管她多努力也到不了他身边。  
小丑被无头苍蝇般在房间里爬来爬去的凯瑟琳取悦了，他兴奋的尖笑着，变本加厉的虐打着杰森的肉体，同时也用言语敲打着他的意志。

终于一切慢慢的安静了下来，她终于看着杰森清晰起来的脸，我的Jay。我的孩子。杰森昏迷的脸露出了小时候做噩梦时的表情  
她在衣服上蹭了蹭手，然后擦着他脸上的血迹，抱起他的头枕在她大腿上，她的手顺着脊椎来回安抚他，她下意识的轻轻哼着摇篮曲，时不时唤着他的名字。  
“Jay……Jay，baby，wake up。”她好似突然又会讲话了一样。  
杰森被一种熟悉的暖意包围，从短暂的昏迷中醒来，睁开了眼睛。  
“你做噩梦了。”凯瑟琳形容枯槁的脸露出安抚的微笑，像是皮包骨的干尸的狞笑，然而杰森并不会怕。  
“醒来就没事了，只是噩梦。”凯瑟琳捧着杰森的脸颊，额头贴着额头。  
杰森因为失血而逐渐降低的体温感受到了凯瑟琳因为药物而沸腾的血液带来的热气。  
他想笑一笑，却因为牵动了脸上的伤口而看起来像是抽搐。  
凯瑟琳随后亲了亲额头，饱含安慰。  
“别怕，那是噩梦，而且有我在，妈妈会保护你。”  
凯瑟琳感受到有液体顺着眼角流下来，她有些不解，难道房顶又漏水了吗？可水却带着温度。她不想了，她有更要紧的事情。  
她感受到手下人的颤抖。  
“没事了没事了，别担心，没人能伤害你，和妈妈在一起很安全。”她又抱了抱杰森，这次亲了亲他的脸颊。  
有水滴在杰森脸上，凯瑟琳用拇指擦过杰森的脸。但是一滴接一滴，怎么都擦不完。  
她不解的抬头看着头顶。  
“也许该和你爸爸提一提修房顶的事情啦。”她冲杰森挤挤眼睛。  
随后她低头看到杰森哭了。  
“Baby，my baby Jay. What’s wrong?是噩梦太可怕了吗？”  
“是的，噩梦太可怕了，妈妈。”杰森轻轻的捏着凯瑟琳的衣袖。  
“我觉得我要死在噩梦里了。我会在噩梦中死去吗？”杰森带着哭腔的声音，十分委屈。  
“不会的，孩子，别怕。”凯瑟琳怜爱的梳理着杰森凌乱的黑发。  
“可是那感觉就像是终结，我会被困在噩梦中永远停留在那里吗？”杰森喘息着，分好几次才说完。  
“妈妈会保护你，总能把你从噩梦里唤醒。”凯瑟琳握住了杰森的手。  
杰森努力调整着呼吸频率，恢复着因为讲话而缺氧的大脑，没再说话，他注意到了隐约的滴答声，视线余光看到了一个计时器，旁边放着一个画着绿色笑脸的炸弹。  
杰森感到了绝望。  
“如果这就是终结了呢？”

凯瑟琳有些愣怔，她突然意识到怀中的儿子不是六岁而是十五岁。

她前言不搭后语的开始讲话。  
“那就是我的终结了吧。”  
“别怕，在那之前你肯定已经长大了，不再需要我从噩梦中唤醒你了。”  
凯瑟琳想到杰森长大的样子，突然开心的笑了。他会养一屋子植物，然后在书房放上满满的古典文学作品，在休息日悠闲地做一顿美味的早餐和朋友们分享或许还有女朋友？说不定他还会上大学，她的孩子那么聪明，肯定会。然后在大学遇见一生挚爱，结婚生子，在孩子吵吵闹闹的声音中慢慢老去，最后坐在火炉边给孙子孙女讲讲他当罗宾的冒险。  
“是这样的。”凯瑟琳试图说服自己，“你已经不需要了，你过上了好生活，不会像我，也不会像你父亲。你变成了我想象中的样子，我真开心。”  
凯瑟琳无声的又哭又笑，看着像是痉挛。  
“坚毅，勇敢，优秀，正直，有些固执冲动，但是着无伤大雅。这是我的孩子，我真为你骄傲。”她开心的把手搭在他的肩膀上。  
她环抱杰森，过量的毒品在她血管里奔涌，她下意识的摇晃着，语无伦次的唠叨着，却没放开手。  
她陷入了回忆。  
“也许你还是像我的，我当年也是这么叛逆，”她无法停止颤抖的手抚摸着他的头发，“千万别和我走上一条路，千万别。妈妈当年选错了，而我后悔了。不然你的生活不该这样的。”  
“你的生活不应当像我一样，你会长大，拥有美好的人生。”  
“你值得更好。对不起，孩子。”凯瑟琳把头埋进杰森的颈侧。  
凯瑟琳开始自言自语。  
“我错的离谱，我应当珍惜我的家人，凯瑟琳这是最后一次任性了知道吗？如果他们下次找来别再把他们推开。”  
“他们只是关心你，凯瑟琳你和他们回家吧。”凯瑟琳哀求着自己。  
“答应我，别和我一样？”凯瑟琳看着年轻的她的幻象。在幻想消散之前她没看到自己点头。  
杰森听着凯瑟琳的话想起了阿福，布鲁斯，甚至迪克那个没点哥哥样的混蛋，然后是罗宾，最后是蝙蝠侠。

他会来的，他肯定会来的。

“妈妈应该坚强，不应当让你听到这些，现在忘记刚刚那些话吧。”  
凯瑟琳摇摇头，又温柔的哄着杰森。  
杰森越来越难以保持清醒。凯瑟琳显然以为他是困了。  
“现在安心睡吧，我会守着你，直到你睡着。”凯瑟琳柔和的声音和拍着他后背的手令人安心。  
“可是我害怕醒来漆黑一片和空无一人的房间。”杰森逐渐感受不到痛了。  
“我会开着你的台灯，这样你醒来发现妈妈不在，也不用害怕，可以叫我，然后再闭着眼，想象自己在银河中经历一场小小的时间旅行，等你再睁开眼，我就会出现了。”凯瑟琳用轻快的声音安慰自己的小儿子。  
“然后呢有一天，你会突然发现你不再怕了，那就说明你长大了，强壮的足够保护自己了，不需要妈妈的保护了。”  
她像是在讲睡前故事一样，结局的最后总是主角都战胜了自己的梦魇，长大后会发现原来自己害怕的东西是那么渺小。  
“不会的，不会有那么一天的。”杰森嗫嚅道。他意识越来越模糊。  
凯瑟琳看着慢慢睁不开眼的杰森莞尔。  
“快睡吧，我会保护你，免受噩梦困扰。等你醒来，一切都会好的。”她亲亲杰森的头，安抚的摸着他的脸颊。  
他缩了缩肩膀，好似有些冷。凯瑟琳小心的用破碎的披风覆盖上他的身体，罗宾短短的披风没办法覆盖全身。破破烂烂的披风和有些毛边洗褪色的毯子，重合起来。这情景像是杰森执意要用他小时候最喜欢的毯子。

小孩子总是长得快的，他长高了，毯子却越来越短，都破破烂烂的毛边了，也拒绝换新的。  
凯瑟琳记得那年难得的圣诞节难得有闲钱给他买了新毯子，他扭扭捏捏的说谢谢，可是半夜听到犯罪巷传来的嘈杂声还是做了噩梦，他悄悄爬起来，去杂物间裹回了旧毯子。凯瑟琳在听到翻找东西的声音就警觉的醒了，然后她看见在走廊里裹着旧毯子的杰森。一看就是做了噩梦又不敢叫醒她。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？不喜欢新毯子吗？”凯瑟琳不打算提噩梦的事，她的孩子已经快9岁了，开始有小男子汉的尊严了。  
“我很喜欢，但是我并不需要新毯子。”杰森小声说。  
“为什么呢？旧的对你来说已经太小了，而且并不保暖了。”凯瑟琳蹲下，摸摸杰森的头，连着毯子抱起他，像捏着一个漏馅了的墨西哥卷饼。把他放到了床上，自己也撑起身子，侧躺在他身边。  
杰森咬咬嘴唇，还是在凯瑟琳温柔包容的目光下开口了。  
“因为旧的这个是爸爸妈妈陪我去买的，而且那天你们都没吵架，还一起给我读睡前故事，哄我睡觉，爸爸最后还给了我晚安吻。”杰森摸了摸额头，傻笑着。  
凯瑟琳歪了歪头，有些意外他的回答。  
“我怕换了毯子就好像把这个回忆扔了一样。”杰森有些不安的补充道。  
她失笑，拥抱他，亲亲他额头。  
“别担心，baby Jay。只是最近爸爸工作有些不顺利，慢慢都会好，这只是暂时的。 ”她轻柔地说。  
“真的？”杰森的眼睛突然亮了。  
“真的，到时候我们会一起给你买新毯子，晚上给你读故事，然后爸爸妈妈会一起给你晚安吻。”  
“你保证？”杰森有些激动的坐起了身。  
“我保证，现在躺好睡觉。”凯瑟琳轻轻的把杰森塞回被子里，在上面盖上了他的毯子。  
“那我们拉钩？”杰森从被子中抽出一只手，拉住了凯瑟琳。  
“好，拉钩。”凯瑟琳蹭了蹭杰森的鼻尖，笑着说。  
凯瑟琳轻轻哼摇篮曲着哄杰森入睡。  
第二天，杰森把叠的整整齐齐的旧毯子放进了杂物间的储物箱里。  
随着时间的推移，一起都没有好起来，而美好的过往彻底被堆到地下室长灰，无人问津。

杰森的手拉住了凯瑟琳。  
“你保证我醒来的时候一切都会好？”杰森眼睛已经闭上了，声音微弱。  
“我在这，我保证。”她抱着杰森，得贴着他的脸才能听到他的声音。  
“拉钩……”她的手贴在他的额头。  
“好。”凯瑟琳攥住杰森滑落的手，勾上他的手指。  
房顶又开始漏水了。

耳边滴滴答答声音提示着时间流逝，凯瑟琳和着计时器的声音哼起摇篮曲。

抱歉没能陪你买新毯子，抱歉不能看着你睡醒了，抱歉没能遵守承诺。  
抱歉我看不到你长大了。  
抱歉我没能保护你……

她孩子脸上痛苦的表情慢慢舒展，最后拉平成空白。凯瑟琳仍然温柔的笑着，在他额头印下最后一个晚安吻，松开怀抱之前轻轻在他耳边说着：“原谅妈妈，现在妈妈要去驱赶你的噩梦啦。”

我是个不称职的母亲，但是我会尽我所能守护你最后的安眠不受打扰。  
晚安好梦我的baby Jay。

她用最后一点力气爬到炸弹前，努力拥抱着炸弹，像第一次她抱着还是婴儿的杰森一样，她背对着杰森，蜷缩起来，爆炸的火光吞噬了她枯瘦的背影。  
“No one is gonna ever hurt you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是因为听了Tiffany Alvord翻唱的《Rockabye》然后灵感一闪。有一版罗宾之死是小丑从头策划的，先是小丑看上杰森想收他当副手，就这样散养着，时不时给他的家庭来个打击，最后打算利用凯瑟琳的假死推桶最后一把，结果被蝙蝠侠截胡了，成了罗宾。小丑气死，然后他利用假死的凯瑟琳策划了二代罗宾之死。


End file.
